


What if I lost you?

by Abaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, I can't do tags, Reveal, hurt chat, mild swearing, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abaven/pseuds/Abaven
Summary: Marinnete finds out how much she cares for Chat, something happens and they find each other





	What if I lost you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I hope you enjoy, please leave feedback below :)

Marinnete was late to school again, there had been an early akuma that day, caused by Chloe. This one had acted like a miraculous user much like Volpina, although no games were played this time. They outright started attacking people. The akuma had been a bird watcher and had finally been able to spot a rare blue crested bird when the mayors daughter threw a pebble at it. Having been waiting weeks to see the bird to only have it fly away made the bird seeker angry. He called himself Bird Brain, at which Chat chuckled. He had been turning citizens into rare species of bird, nothing too harmful. Ladybug had just had a bird land on her shoulder and pluck some hair from her head when she asked her feline friend  
"He's not one of Hawkmoth's best Akumas is he?"  
"No my Lady, but let's catch him before any of these birds are accidentally fried."  
They managed to catch him relatively soon, Ladybug had called lucky charm and it had been a hunting decoy of the original bird he had been looking for. It caught his attention and Chat broke his binoculars in half.   
"Eggcelent work Ladybug, I've got to get going if I'm supposed to be in class on time!"  
Chat yelled towards her as he bounded off.   
Some how she and Adrien had both been late to class, at which Chloe had been angry about   
"You better not have been plotting anything with my Adriekins, Marinnete!"  
"Chloe, I don't see why you have to assume I'm up to something all the time"   
She was interrupted before her next retort when their teacher walked in to begin class. After that morning the day had been relatively fine, she only ran into Adrien once though.   
She had only begun walking home when she heard distant screams and Adrien ran past her  
"Sorry Marrinette! I need to get going"  
She sighed and then took off to transform.   
This time the Akuma was caused by an argument between two drivers. One of them had not been watching where she was going and hit another, the person she hit had asked for her information when she became extremely angry. She was called Reckless Heckler. This Akuma proved more dangerous as she begun lifting and throwing cars everywhere. No one was hurt yet but with the thousand tons of metal being thrown this way and that, there was bound to be an accident.   
"Ladybug, we need to get this taken care of asap"  
"Agreed Kitty, work on getting everyone out of the way, I'll try to tie her up"  
"On it"  
She swung over to a vantage point and threw her yo-yo, tangling up the Akumas legs.   
"Stay put Heckler, You can't beat us"  
"Oh I can't Ladybug, but I can hurt you"  
The Akuma had only just finished talking when she launched herself free from Ladybugs grasp and threw an automobile towards her.  
There was no escaping this one as Ladybug futilely jumped out of the way. The car was flying straight at her when Chat pushed her out of the way   
All she heard was his cut off yell and the scraping of metal on concrete   
In an instant she was on the Akuma, tackling her with more force than she thought she could muster, breaking the Akumas nose and the blue tooth ear piece where the butterfly was trapped.  
"Bye bye little butterfly"  
The victim was terrified and shocked at what she had done. Ladybug helped her take a seat. She left her there as she panicked and ran back to Chat. She could smell the blood before she saw it.  
"Chat! Chat, oh my god are you okay? Let's get you to the hospital!"  
He groaned as she lifted him out of the rubble and sat him down in a clearer area. His right arm had been caught in the metal and a giant gash ran the length from his wrist to his shoulder.   
"Ladybug, cast lucky charm first, that might fix it"  
This was the first time either of them had been seriously hurt while fighting an Akuma. She had no idea if it would work.  
"LUCKY CHARM"   
She yelled it with more emotion than she ever had before. All around them the little ladybugs flew around healing the city, before they reached her partners arm. They surrounded it for what seemed like an eternity  
"Chat, are you okay?"  
They both exhaled shakily as they inspected his arm.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm okay."  
She tackled him into a hug.  
"I was so worried, what if you had been permanently hurt? What if it had crushed more of you? What if you had..."   
She didn't say the rest, but they both had tears in their eyes as they hugged fiercely.   
Civilians had started returning to the street so they went up on to the rooftop of a nearby building.  
"Chat, I couldn't live with myself if you hadn't been okay..."  
She was about to sob when her best friend hugged her again  
"I'm okay Bugaboo, don't think like that, I'll always be here"  
"What if you had died and I never even got to know who you were!"  
She was full on sobbing now as they embraced  
"I would love more than anything to know who you are Bugaboo, but we promised not to reveal ourselves.. and I can't let you when you're in this state right now."  
"You're right kitty, tell me a joke"  
She asked as she gave him a watery smile   
"Why can't cars play football?"  
"Why can't they?"  
"Because they only have one boot!"  
She let out a weak chuckle as she hugged him once more before she headed off to detransform. She called her parents to let them know she was okay, and sat outside in the park for awhile before she headed home.  
She had a fitful rest that night, and even Tikki couldn't soothe the nightmares of Chat being killled, crushed by the tons of metal.  
She would have stayed home the following morning but her parents wouldn't let her. She walked inside the school building to meet Alya and Nino, taking note that Adrien wasn't there yet.   
"Hey Mari, did you see the Ladyblog yet! I have a video of ChatNoir and Ladybug hugging each other like their lives depended on it!"  
When she heard that she felt the blood drain from her face as the memories returned and the smell of blood materialized. Her knees became weak as Alya directed her to a bench.  
"Sit here Mari, what's wrong? You should go home"  
"I'm okay Alya, I'm still shaken up from yesterday's Akuma, I'll sit here for a few minutes and then head home"  
Just then the bell rang and Alya frowned as she headed to class. Marinnete began to feel like the room was closing in on her, she couldn't handle it. She began to hyperventilate.  
"Marinette? Hey, hey, what wrong?"  
She felt Adrien pull her into a hug as she began taking deep breaths. She wasn't even nervous around him right now, all she could think of was the screeching sounds of metal and the smell of blood. Adrien began rubbing circles into her shoulder, trying to calm her as she began panicking again.  
"What happened Mari?"  
She took a shuddery breath as she told him   
"My friend was really hurt during the Akuma attack, he was bleeding and I didn't know if he would be okay"  
She didn't know why she was telling him.  
"Shh, it's okay, it's okay, he okay now."  
He held her tighter, her tears forgotten as she noticed that there was concealer on his arm.  
"Adrien, could you tell me a joke? I'd feel better if I could laugh a little"  
He seems a little unsure at her sudden change in attitude, but complied, to make his friend feel better.  
"Why can't a car play football?"  
He told the only one he could think of at the moment  
"Because it only has one boot..."   
He pouted as she had ruined his joke when all of a sudden she had pulled out a handkerchief and rubbed the concealer off his arm  
"Hey, ow, ow, stop Marinette, that hurts a lot."  
She found a jagged scar running up his right arm from the wrist towards his shoulder, hidden by a sleeve.  
She gasped, and hugged him tighter as more tears fell  
"Chat, what if I'd lost you!"  
She said this between sobs, sending a flare of panic through Adrien as he connected the pieces.  
"Mari, I'm okay, it's healing and Plagg said it would heal completely by tonight, I'm okay, I'm never going to leave you"  
She hugged him even tighter.  
"Adrien, we have to talk, but right now I think we should find somewhere else to do that"   
"How about the bakery?"  
"Yeah, my parents are visiting a customer today so they shouldn't be home until tonight"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They snuck out of school, as Mari sent an email from her parents account saying that they both had been hurt during the attack yesterday and were in their care for the day, stating that Adrien was in their care as his father was in Milan. Adrien confirmed it from his fathers account and then they deleted the evidence.  
"I think we're too good at faking this for our own sake"   
"I don't know Adrien, we are superheroes, we need to be able to leave class."  
"Too bad they don't let us"   
The cat hero frowned slightly, making sure his partner knew it was a joke

The went up to Marinnete's room after grabbing some pastries with berries and cheese.   
"Plagg, it's safe to come out"  
"Tikki you can come out too"  
Both Kwamis came out from hiding, not surprised that their chosen had found each other. They caught up as they ate their respective snacks and let the two teens talk on their own.  
"Where does this leave us now?"   
Adrien looked towards Marinnete with uncertainty  
"You probably didn't expect Ladybug to be me.."   
"No"   
He could see the anger and sorrow in her eyes before he explained  
"I didn't expect Ladybug to be the most beautiful soul, kindest person and most amazing friend, I didn't expect Ladybug to be anything except someone amazing, it could only have been you, and I'm glad it wasn't anyone except you Mari, because how could I not love you?"   
She looked at him and saw the raw affection, and she kissed him. It was chaste and sweet, but they both knew what it meant.   
"Now, Bugaboo, that's not how heroes act"   
Her kitty gave his patented Cheshire Cat grin as he kissed her back  
"Adrien, will you go out with me?"  
"Of course Mari, and I did mean it, I love you."  
"I love you too Minou"  
She was about to kiss him again when both teens got texts from their best friends  
"We should let them know we're here, set it up so they think we finally got the courage to ask each other out"  
"Good idea"

DJ Bro: you okay man, you aren't at school  
Model Bro: yeah I'm fine, Mari was pretty shaken up so I took her home

Alya: Mari, are you okay?  
Mari: I'm okay, Adrien found me and brought me home, he's making sure I'm okay  
Alya: (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
Mari: ಠ_ಠ

"Okay, they should suspect something now"  
"Yeah, Alya sent me the suspicious emoji, we're set"  
They couldn't help but fall into a fit of laughter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They returned to school the next morning as a couple, taking not too long for Chloe to notice, she began insulting Marinnete  
"What did you do to Adriekins?! You hypnotized him, you blackmailed him, you bitc.."  
She didn't get to finish as Adrien yelled at her  
"Chloe, leave Marinnete alone, I asked her out on my own free will, if you bother us again I will hire a body guard to keep you away."  
She walked away pouting, no one noticed as Alya and Nino began interrogating the two teens.

"Guys, we started talking yesterday and found out we liked each other, I asked her out and she said yes, can we be left alone for a while, we need to get our homework from yesterday done"   
The other couple walked off, but not before Nino pulled Adrien aside to talk to him, and Alya doing the same with Marinette.  
"Listen, if you need any contraceptives, ask Alya or I, we can get them for you, we would have definitely appreciated that when we started dating"  
"Nino, what the hell man? Why would you assume that about Mari and I?"  
Nino tried to apologize as Adrien stormed off to his girlfriend, and from what he saw Alya had said the same. They found an empty classroom to work in for the half hour before school started, but found they couldn't work because of what their friends had said.

"I can't believe they would assume we had sex yesterday, that's disgusting and invasive"  
"Tell me about it, I love Alya but she refuses to believe that I'm Ace... it's kind of rude"  
"Mari, I thought I was the only one in school that was Ace"  
They looked at each other and laughed, realizing they didn't need to worry about that part of their relationship, they kissed again before walking off to class, sitting next to each other in the front row. The class had just started when they heard the telltale signs of another Akuma attack. They gave one look at each other before mumbling excuses and running off to transform.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! This is a oneshot, but I hope to write more in the future! Leave any feedback below, I love to read it!


End file.
